Grandd
''''Fighting is something you can, you cant learn it.' '''Grandd to Rathe. Grandd (Max Gurfglider) Max Gurfglider, son of the Trandoshan Mandalorian leader Rathe Gurfglider, Is a Mandalorian Mercenary who first never wanted to become Mandalorian. Even tho his father was Trandoshan, he became a human boy. That was because his mother was a human. Even tho his father was True Mandalorian he wanted to be a Bounty Hunter. He left his home and went to Tatooine. He was a Bounty Hunter for a year. Bounty Hunter Year Max was token as a Bounty Hunter by Jabba The Hutt. He got the code name Grandd. Only they never give him a job to do. When he just left the palace Greedo went after him. He was able to shake him off and he got a flight home. When Grandd came back his father was married with a trando and his real mother was dead. He felt guilty that he left his father and mother and that he can never see his true mother again. He told his father he was sorry and he wanted to train to be a True Mandalorian. Now he is a General in The Shadow Mandalorians and he fights along side his Father. His Armour When he just started as a Mandalorian, he weared the same armor as his father, Red with grey. After that he wore a golden helmet, golden boots and golden gloves. Now he created his own Custom Gear. His helmet is stolen from a Death Watch leader, and the gloves and boot are from a Clone Officer. His Father Grandd's Father was a Male Trandoshan who was born on the distant world of Nar Shaddaa. He was a highly respected Trandoshan Slaver, who had the biggest count of captured Wookiees in his local area. After being disbanded from his men after a Death Watch attack, which was led by Khaliiz Mereel (a Trandoshan who joined forces with the Death Watch and helped Tor Vizsla attack Trandosha), Rathe was forced to leave Trandosha in search for a new life to start. He came across a group who looked like the Death Watch - he attacked them but he was outmatched and was captured. He found out that they were not Death Watch at all - It was the True Mandalorians. Jaster Mereel offered the Trandoshan partnership and Rathe became a True Mandalorian. Later, Khaliiz Mereel, now known as Khaliiz Mereel who joined the True Mandalorians, joined The Shadow Mandalorians, which Jaster Mereel appointed Rathe Gurfglider and Pre Mando (The Original Leader) to lead the men. . . First Battle After alot of training, Grandd was able to go on hunt with a little squad, Mandalorian Destiny. When they were hunting, they didnt find a rancor or a dog, but they found a Death Watch camp! Mandalorian Destiny Attacked the camp. both Squads were losing men, alot of men. when there was nothing happening and it looked like Mandalorian Destiny was winning, Pre Vizsla came. Pre Vizsla took his lightsaber and killed everyone exept Grandd , Mandalorian Destiny was lost. But it wasnt over yet. Grandd didnt give up and kept shooting at Pre Vizsla. Pre vizsla took a blaster and shot Grandd in the eye. When Grandd was awake , his father found him. Grandd still wears an eye-patch under his stolen Death Watch helmet. Category:The Shadow Mandalorians